Man of the Magic Kingdom
by SparkChaser
Summary: This story was taken down so I edited the "potty mouth" in the first chapter. Young Will just wanted to get away from his uncaring parents...little did he know of the adventure ahead of him. Note: First chapters combine. Please R-N-R
1. Chapter 1

Man of the Magic Kingdom

Chapter one my old life.

Hi the names Will. Will Wurlitzer I'm 15 only my closest friend calls me Wurley a combo of my first and last name, and no I'm not related to the famous music company if I was I wouldn't be living in such a dump of a house with two parents who don't even care about me and no one else to get me outta here.

The school bell rings and I sigh as I slowly go the bus to take me to my shit hole err I mean house.

"WERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOU LITTLE RUNT! My so called dad shouted a me.

"I was at school trying to get an education of which you don't have." I retorted.

" I DON'T CARE IF YOU WERE PESIDENT WE BROUGHT YOU INTO THE WORLD AND YOURE GONNA EARN YOUR KEEP"! My so called mother called.

I knew what she meant so I went into the kitchen to get something on the table, sometimes I consider poisoning them but where would I go then?

"What the heck is this"? My dad questioned a little calm

" Its called Goulash I read the recipe in school" I answered hopefully he'll eat it

"THAT'S ALL I EVER HEAR FROM YOU SCHOOL, BOOKS, MUSIC ALL THIS CRAP THAT THERE POISONING YOU WITH, OOH YOU HAVE TO GET AN EDUSCAION IF YOU DON'T YOU WONT GET A GOOD JOB THEN YOULL LOSE YOUR HOUSE AND END UP A HOBO".! My mother yelled mocking my history teacher and his lectures.

After my so-called parents ate I went to pick up the dishes but I accidentally dropped a plate and it shattered.

"THAT'S IT COME HERE YOU LITTLE WRECKER' my father ordered

He started whipping me real good this time that's when I broke.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU KEEP WHIPPIN' ME IT WAS AN ACCIDENT I WORK MY SORRY BUTT OFF TAKIN' CARE OF YOU AND MA AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME THAT DOES IT I'M OUTTA HERE" I screamed within and inch of my life grabbing my copy of assorted Jules Verne books and stormed out the door and into the woods leaving my folks flabbergasted little did I know what would happen to me.

Chapter 2 An Old Friend

I walked into the woods rather I ran I was so mad not caring were I went. I walked until dusk broke out my parents would think I would return but not this time I just kept walking looking for something to make into a shelter for the night. I kept looking until I was on a platform of some sort next to it was a clean recently used building some 1890s train depot to be exact and a sign that read Grizzly Flats railroad depot I knew Grizzly Flats was the name of my town but I didn't know it had a train station as cool as this. I walked inside hoping the stationmaster would let me spend the night. Inside there was all sorts of train memorabilia, models, maps, pictures, and equipment like lanterns whistles and even an upright telephone and a small telegraph station.

"Hello son were ya heading"? A friendly and familiar voice said.

I turned to see non-other than Old man Sutton a railroad enthusiast and great friend he was like a real father to me, he would sometimes let me sleep over his place till mine cooled, we would play with his model trains and even take out one of his real locomotives once in a while and he always had the best stories.

" Old man Sutton what are you doin' here"! I asked the man behind the ticket counter surprisingly.

" I work here. What you thought I collected Social Security? I worked here since before your were born"! He said sounding he was going to tell a story but like any father figure he asked " Say aren't your folks gonna worry your gone"? but he knew the answer already.

" I ran away for real this time I'm not gonna take their abuse anymore" I weakly answered. I then asked " Can I stay with you, you were always like a father to me"

" Wurley I love you like a son honestly but I'm a old man my days are numbered however I know some people whom I told about you just incase of an event like this they would love to meet you and I'm sure you would love to meet them." He explained.

" Sure, if you recommended them I'm sure I won't be disappointed"! I exclaimed

"Just let me get you a ticket," he said. He reached all the way into his hat and I mean AL THE WAY his whole arm was inside I always knew something was magical about this man.

The ticket read engine number 2 the E.P. Ripley Disneyland Railroad track number 1.

" Is this for real the Disneyland railroad?" I asked in a little doubt.

"Just trust me" Is all he said with a small smirk on his face. That smirk always told me I had nothing to worry about Old man Sutton was a true friend in railroader's terms he would never lead you to the wrong track.

His house was too far away so he set up some cots in the Depot he said he would see me of the next morning and that he would stay the night with me. He was always my best and truly my only friend.

Chapter 3 New Life and Friends

The next morning I woke up early I was to excited so while I was waiting for Old man Sutton to wake up I explored the depot I saw a few old pictures of Old man Sutton when he was younger working with the Santa Fe railroad as an engineer one had him with another man from 1923 with a note that read "Thanks for engine cab ride" signed W.E. Disney I grew more curious but before long Old man Sutton woke up.

"How about some breakfast before your big adventure" .He said tiredly but smiling.

We had a terrific breakfast of bacon, eggs, sausages and coffee, (yes I drink coffee too).

" Stationmaster Sutton that was the best meal I had ever eaten". I exclaimed

"I'm not much a cook but were your going you can finally eat and pack some meat on those bones" he said pointing at my nearly exposed ribs. I just smiled I was so excited but so scared either ways big things were coming to my life. Later on he dawned his conductor/ Stationmasters uniform and he gave me an 1890's dress shirt with a brown vest, black trousers, black and white shoes, and a newsboy cap. I walked outside and there were all shorts of people dressed in early to mid 1800's clothes, futuristic polyester jumpsuits, a few in Polynesian tribal clothes some with explorers suits, even some had clothes of medieval royalty, I saw a group with other 1890's and early 1900's clothes.

"Wow what a huge crowd were are we going?" I asked but in the back of my head I already knew.

"You'll see," He said

Old man Sutton took me to my train and lead my to a yellow passenger car named "The Painted Desert" I gave him my ticket to punch.

"So long… son" he said warmly.

"Bye dad" I replied we gave each other one last big hug and he handed my a whistle

"Good luck Charm"? I asked

He nodded his head and said "If you ever want to see me just blow this whistle and you'll end up back here for as long as you need me". He informed then he left the car after one last hug.

I heard a voice over the speaker " Your attention please the Disneyland passenger train the E.P. Ripley now leaving for the Magic Kingdom all passengers ABOARD"! It said moments before the train started to move.

"Well here I go". I said before going to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: A review I read suggested to write a song chapter using "Going the Distance" from "Hercules" it's a terrific song but to me its not the right time to use it but eventually I will use it.

On with the story:

BLOWS WHSITLE

Chapter Four: THE ROAD THAT FINALLY TAKES ME HOME.

"Going Home" by Mary Fahl

I had a short nap while I was on the train, looking out the window seeing the vast arid plains outside I can't help but remember that picture of Old man Sutton and W.E. Disney

"Dui how dumb was I that was Walt Disney Old man Sutton was with in the picture". I said quietly.

I was just about to take a nap when I heard the conductor announce "FRONTIERLAND STATION PASSENGERS BOUND HERE PLEASE BECAREFUL STEPPING OFF THE PLATFORM, FOR THOSE CONTINUING ON TEN MINUTES FOR BREAKFAST AND OUR NEXT STOPIS NEW ORLEANS SQUARE!"

I already had breakfast and stayed on the train slowly I started to sing a song I heard while watching "Gods and Generals" in history class. This song reminded me of where I came from and where I'm going.

They say there's a place

where dreams have all gone

They never said where

but I think I know

It's miles through the night

just over the dawn

on the road that will take me home

I know in my bones

I've been here before

The ground feels the same

though the land's been torn

I've a long way to go

The stars tell me so

on this road that will take me home

Love waits for me 'round the bend

Leads me endlessly on

Surely sorrows shall find their end

and all our troubles will be gone

And I'll know what I've lost

and all that I've won

when the road finally takes me home

And when I pass by

don't lead me astray

Don't try to stop me

Don't stand in my way

I'm bound for the hills

where cool waters flow

on this road that will take me home

Love waits for me 'round the bend

Leads me endlessly on

Surely sorrows shall find their end

and all our troubles will be gone

And we'll know what we've lost

and all that we've won

when the road finally takes me home

I'm going home

I'm going home

I'm going home

I sighed wondering what's around the bend not caring since I know it will be better than those bastard pseudo parents I suffered. I was about to go back to sleep and continue a dream I had about sailing with Captain Nemo aboard the Nautilus but I heard a soft voice behind me.

"That was beautiful" a soft almost angelic voice commented.

I turned around to reply but I stalled seeing a slender girl with long black hair, soft brown eyes and slightly tanned skin dressed in a southern belle style dress.

"Thanks you… I had no idea anyone was listening". I replied tipping my cap

She blushed for second but only just.

" Your welcome I saw you at getting on at Grizzly Flats. Are you new to Disneyland?" she asked, " Excuse me I forgot to introduce myself my name is Abigail Jenkins". She said

" Nice to meet you Ms. Jenkins… My name is William Wurlitzer but people call me Will or Wurley and yes I am new to the Magic Kingdom". I greeted. "Is this your stop"? I asked

"No I'm from New Orleans Square a little longer down the line, my pa runs the Western River Shipping co. he also uses some of his paddleboats for sightseeing tours, say if your new here where ya headin'?" She asked.

"I'm goin' to live on Main Street USA, I never exactly had the best lifestyle I'd rather not talk about it." I explained

"I understand" She said a little sympathetically but quickly added "So why did you pick Main Street"? She asked curiously

"I am the most old fashioned guy you'll ever meet I'll fit in Main Street more than most born citizens" I exclaimed.

"Boy your something else" She giggled. "Why don't you comeback here I think your neck could use a rest". She suggested

I came back and we talked all they way to New Orleans Square station.

"Are we here already, boy ten minutes don't buy what it used too does it" I said in surprised.

"The Disneyland Railroad is really quick that's why they can circle this place in sixteen minutes" She explained "Well goodbye" she said.

"Farewell" I returned and her father came to escort her off the train.

I thought for a few moments if this whole meeting really happened. Not really caring I kept Abigail's beautiful face in my mind. Before I knew it I passed Fantasyland, Tomorrowland and passed the Grand Canyon and came within inches of bein' dinosaur brunch. Soon I was one of few left in the car and reached my destination of Main Street USA as I got off the train I was still early for my new family I took some time to soak up the turn of the century atmosphere and wondered what my future holds.

So our friend Will seems to have made a new friend. Will he see her again how will he adapt to his new family, why am I asking so many question's?

Find out next time on "Man of the Magic Kingdom" presented by the BELL SYSTEM making your telephone service the best in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

Note all "sponsor's" I reference do not exist anymore.

Our story this week is brought to you by the Lincoln Savings and Loans association.

BLOWS WHISLE

Chapter 5: A NEW START

I stepped off the train completely mesmerized by what I saw. I've seen pictures of Main Street USA but in real life they looked much bigger why the town hall must be at least four stories high!

" Good morning sir" A voice greeted he looked to be a constable (a certain type of cop).

"Good morning to you" I replied I was trying to figure where I was supposed to go after here.

"Say aren't you the newcomer?" He questioned.

"Yes you wouldn't happen to know the family I'm waiting for"? I asked since all people on Main Street knew each other.

A smile protruded from his huge mustache. "They'll be along directly…. I'm Constable James Morrison by the way." He said saluting.

"Will, Will Wurlitzer pleasure to know ya." I greeted shaking his hand.

" If your nervous don't be you're surrounded by folks who care here." He said before walking down the street to the police station.

"Wow I knew the town hall was the place to talk about the gossip of the week but I had no idea I was a popular topic." People do give a damn about me here I thought.

I waited by the train depots steps overhearing a bunch of various conversations ranging from the daily news to huge events being planned, I heard someone mention Wurlitzer but it was quickly muffled out.

"Excuse me…Are you William Wurlitzer" Another vice questioned this time it was a boy looking my age. He was lean but bigger than my lean with red hair and hazel eyes. He was holding the hand of a little girl with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Yes I am, who are you" was all I said before…

GLOMP

The little girl hugged my knees knocking me on my butt.

"OOOFFFF" was all I could muster out.

"WELCOME TO THE FAMILY, MOMMY AND DADDY SENT US TO COLLECT YOU" she hollered.

"Hi brother I'm Richard and this little banshee here is Samantha." He greeted with a lighter hug.

I was shocked, but a happy shocked and a little tear came from the corner of my eye.

"William why are you crying we thought you would be glad to see us?" she said a little upset.

" Samantha I feel like the happiest and luckiest guy in this entire universe" I cheered quickly swooping her up on my shoulders.

"Well now that we all know each other how about we show ya were we live" Richard suggested.

"That's a pretty good idea brother." I said as were waiting for the horse streetcar but I was a little sad I wanted to see all of Main Street now but eventually I would see it all.

Richard and Samantha acted like tour guides the whole way home.

" As we travel along Main Street USA we passing along of curious and quaint little store, on the left we have the old time music store if your courtin' a gal that's were you would get your banjo or mandolin tuned up for the Sunday canoe ride." Richard said

"That's the Candy Palace and Ice Cream Parlor" Samantha pointed out.

"I see" I said still amazed I finally can have a family who love me and can return that love to.

"Psst if you ever lose Samantha you'll find her either there or the flower shop" Richard whispered.

This continued until.

"West Center Street Kids." The driver said.

We got off and walked down to the end of the street where a two story very well kept house was. I stepped inside and was amazed by what I saw it was very simple by today's standards but it was top notch to me. Almost immediately I was given he tour.

"There's the phone just so you know first you crank it tell the operator who you want and talk as usual there a address book with all the numbers so you know." Richard started ad then joked " Just to let you know that phone never changes walls so you don't have to worry about finding it".

I couldn't hold it in I belt out a huge chuckle.

"Here's the parlor we spend much of our time here talking, reading and listening to our talkin' machine" Samantha added pointing to a Gramophone.

"Through those saloon doors is the kitchen." Richard pointed out "YOU NEVER WANT TO BE IN THERE WITH MOM WHEN SHES CONCOTING SOMETHING NEW." He quickly added.

"The washroom is upstairs incase your tummy can't take it" Samantha said. " The bathrooms next door. She added

"The Bathrooms for cleaning myself and the washrooms for my business" I guessed.

"Yes sir." Richard replied "Come on I want to show you the bedrooms." He continued.

Upstairs was all the bedrooms Richard took me down the hall to the room I was to share with him. Samantha followed suit.

"Here we are not much but on Main Street we don't need a lot." he said "Unless you're Elizabeth Jenkins," He added in a warning tone.

"Is she related to Abigail?" I asked quickly.

"Abigail is her younger sister, you probably already met her but Elizabeth is the biggest brat to ever "walk right down the middle of Main Street USA" nothing is to big or expensive to her." He said irritably.

"She can be more dressed for bed than I can o be awake." Samantha added.

"Your lucky she's back in New Orleans Square, she'd skin your just for not wearing a tie." Richard continued.

"Nice view we got up here huh." I said trying to get of the subject.

"Yes its great watching the parades." Samantha excitedly said.

Suddenly a gust of wind blew in and sent some sheets of paper flying from my arm.

"I got em'." Richard said

" What's this "The Western Life is the only life" , "New Tomorrow" Will why didn't you say you wrote music." Richard said surprised.

"Its no big deal just a few small pieces I just jotted." I said modestly

" You might have been born modest but fortunately it will wear off." He replied.

"When Mom and Dad coming home?" I quickly added.

"Mommy and Daddy come home round six" Samantha said and added "Mommy is Mayor Weever's secretary and Daddy drives the Omnibus."

"They have been waiting very eagerly to see ya" Richard said

"I can't wait" I said in excitement.

Outside on the top of Cinderella Castle a murky figure stood.

"Is he the one… the Sorcerer of Music?" it said

"if he is were one step closer to reuniting the Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom." Another figure said.

So Will has finally caught up with his family. Will his life in the Magic Kingdom be exactly as he thinks? Who are the Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom? Can Will be able to see Abigail again? Find out next time on "MAN OF THE MAGIC KINGDOM" this week presented by the Lincoln savings and loans associations.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, ready for another episode of "MAN OF THE MAGIC KINGDOM". Today sponsored by Global Van Lines giving you "Modern moving with old fashioned care". Note lets play a game called recall the teacher's names.

On with the show, BLOWS WHISTLE

Chapter 6: MEET THE FOLKS.

Me, Richard and Samantha talked for what seemed like hours about what we were going to do together, the people who they know from the other lands or as they refer to themselves as "Realms". Richard was telling about what school was like not dissimilar to how I know it I had classes with him and ironically one of the harshest teachers Mr. Eisner, Mr. Pressler and Ms. Harriss. He also mentioned that most of the higher class people like the Fantasyland went to more private schools or had personal tutors, he never said Abigail was one of them.

"Well we will have to see if you can survive the terrible teaching trio." Richard jokingly warned with the teachers nickname.

"I have classes down stairs with Mrs. Burns and Mrs. Davis they are the bestest teachers in the school." Samantha boasted.

This went on until six when….

"Richard, Samantha were home," A male voice said.

Richard and Samantha told me to stay upstairs.

"Mommy, daddy I missed you so much." Samantha greeted.

"We've missed you to sweetie, so Richard how was today." Mom asked (Her names Sarah).

"We made a new friend, he's new here and we need another setting at the dinner table." He teased.

"Do you mean…."? Dad asked (His names is John).

" Mr. and Mrs. John Hancock we present to you the newest addition to our family William "Wurley" Hancock formerly of the non-music related Wurlitzer family, Wurley come on down." He commanded.

I came down and mom and dad looked exactly as I thought. Dad he looked about early forties he was dressed in a navy blue vest and pants a red tie, black dress shoes and a driving cap with a brass plate on it that read "Main Street Transportation Co." he had Samantha's dark brown hair and a thin mustache. Mom looked a few years younger with Richards's hair; she had a pale colored dress, tan high button shoes and a hat that appeared to look like a birds nest… I hope they weren't friends with the Tiki Birds.

"Hi Mom, hi dad how was your day". I greeted

All our eyes lit up and we all had a hug even bigger than Big Al could give.

"This is a cause for celebration how about we all change and eat at the Plaza Pavilion". Dad suggested.

Everyone cheered but then I realized.

"I don't have another set of clothes," I said.

"Never fear brother I can loan ya a suit of mine" Richard offered.

Later that night we all got in the families 1903 Rambler and headed down to the gateway to all the realms o the Magic Kingdom often called "The Hub". The Plaza Pavilion was one of the nicest restaurants I've ever seen it had a little of each land the rustic feeling of Frontierland and Liberty Square, the sense of optimism of a new Century of Main Street and Tomorrowland the exoticness of Adventureland and the beauty of Fantasyland and New Orleans Square.

We were shown to our table and ordered our meals while we were waiting I looked around to see so many familiar characters in the flesh and not the cheesy costumes (I mean absolutely no offense to the Cast members who made my Disney vacations and others so magical keep up the good work). There was Alice trying to sip her tea and the Mad Hatter yelling "CLEAN CUP, CLEAN CUP MOVE DOWWNNNN". There was a small bar where Davy Crockett and his pal George Russell were exchanging tales tall enough for a dozen campfires with Pecos Bill. There was a reserved section where the royalty sat.

"I wonder if they enjoy this type of treatment as much as we think they do." I thought to myself. I was about to take a bite out of my pasta when….

DING DING DING, dad hit his glass then all eyes were on our table.

"Ladies and Gentleman can I have a moment please, I would like you all to meet the newest addition to the Magic Kingdom, our new son William" Dad announced.

I was a tad embarrassed but I figured I'd meet the other residents. Almost automatically I stood up and everyone clapped and cheered… for me I was amazed.

We all ate our supper then I was thrust into a wave of "Welcome, Hello" and handshakes. I met Alice who was with Wendy, " Nice to meet you" Alice cheerfully greeted, I blushed and tired to pull my hat over my face but my attempt was feudal when I realized I didn't have it! The Hatter had it and was making some making some "improvements to it". I met Hercules and we chatted for a while since we both had similar situations. Even Snow White and her Prince (I never thought he had a name but he is called Edward) came to give me a warm welcome, I was shocked to find out they were no older than me.

Later that night I was writing in the journal that Old man Sutton gave me before I left I considered blowing the whistle I had but I promised to use in only when I absolutely had to.

"Kids time for bed remember you got school tomorrow" Dad said.

We all groaned Samantha was the first to the washroom to brush her teeth. After our turns we all exchanged goodnights The Walton's style.

"Goodnight dad, goodnight mom, goodnight Samantha, goodnight Richard." I said.

"Goodnight Willy, goodnight ma, goodnight pa, goodnight Samantha." Richard said yawning.

"Goodnight Richard, goodnight William, goodnight mommy, goodnight daddy. Samantha said though not wanting to go to bed.

"Goodnight Samantha, goodnight Richard, goodnight William, goodnight Sara" Dad said in a tired tone.

"Goodnight John, goodnight William, goodnight Richard, goodnight Samantha" Mom concluded.

I thought I went to bed, but I found myself in a suit similar to a conductor with a cape and a baton making thunder appear from the sky and waves crash on a monster that looked like a blot of ink and his minions in pseudo military suits (think Sailor Moon negaverse style). Others surrounded me, one was in an African explorers style suit looked like he was doing some kind of Voodoo magic, one in a ballroom gown using magic similar to the three good fairies, one was in a red turtleneck sweater with a silvery lab coat his attacks looked like he was using a paint brush making objects appear out of thin air, another was dressed like a cowboy and was firing guns but these were much bigger blasts.

I was in shock of the monster and his minions we were fighting but I kept fighting and it looked like we were all protecting a certain person I was protecting a girl who looked like Abigail dressed like she was part of the Disney Royal Family (as in the one related to Walt). As I grabbed the girl's hand and a voice cackled.

"Look here a young couple all dressed up an no where to go your brand of magic is disappearing hand the girl over music boy and I might let you live" he cracked.

"I will always be with you." I whispered in the girl's ear.

"NEVER AGAINNNNN" I yelled leaping at the shadowy figure.

Then it all went white….

"AAAAHHHHH!" I practically screamed but amazingly only Richard heard,

"Look I know how you feel about school but can you keep it down"? He wisecracked but saw sheer terror on my face.

" You know you just resided they very words of a story I heard once in kindergarten they say its based on true events after school well go ad do a little research" He said reassuringly.

Then I truly went to sleep, wondering.

Could the people Willy saw in his dream the Legendary Sorcerer's of the Magic Kingdom? Why does the princess Will protected look like Abigail? Could the minions of the inkblot be his very own teachers? And the next time you decide to move remember use Global Van Lines "using modern moving with old fashioned care".

See you next time on MAN OF THE MAGIC KINGDOM.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everybody its time for another episode of MAN OF THE MAGIC KINGDOM. Presented by Pepsi Cola remember, "Any weather is Pepsi Cola weather".

On with the story: BLOWS WHISTLE

Chapter 7: Back to School

the alarm clock yelled as it stroke six o'clock in the morning. Everyone in the Magic Kingdom loves the morning it's the getting up that they dread.

"UUUGGGHHH… Richard come on you gotta get up, you gotta get up this morning." I groaned.

"Who turned on the sun?" he yawned.

We went to the washroom brushed our teeth, combed our hair and dressed. I wore a sky blue vest and trousers with a red bowtie and Richard wore a brown suit and a black necktie.

We walked down to breakfast of pancakes and bacon, the smell sent me into heaven.

"Good mornin' boys sleep well" Mom smiled.

"I slept fine but Wurley had a strange dream that he was the Sorcerer of Music." Richard said I just yawned and smirked.

"He hasn't been here for but a day and he already knows the story." Dad replied.

"I'm done mommy and daddy, bye bye." Samantha cried

"Honey, remember you have to wait for your brothers." Mom said quickly.

We finished and went out the door to wait for the streetcar as I meet and friend of Richards.

"Heya Dick what's new."? He greeted. The guy had black hair, brown eyes and wore a kaki suit with a pith helmet, exactly who I saw in my dream. I was a little dazed.

"Hellooo anyone home? I said Hi I'm Congo Carl". He said

"Sorry Carl I was just thinking. Nice to meet ya I'm Will". I greeted

We rode to the school and saw a few other residents of the realms going into the brick building. I even saw a few familiar characters like Alice and Peter Pan.

We dropped Samantha at her classroom Mrs. Burns and Mrs. Davis seemed really nice people, I prayed our teachers would go easy on me. We went into the classroom and everyone was cheering not for me but the fact that all three teachers called in sick. I breathed a sigh of relief. The substitutes were Mr. Atencio, and two brothers the class calls the Sherman Bros. Richard M. Sherman and Robert B. Sherman they are usually a music teachers and work in the music shop on Main Street I also learned that they wrote a few of the most memorable tunes in the Magic Kingdom.

"Hello class." Mr. Richard Sherman greeted.

"The terrible teaching trio all called in sick so we will be your three substitutes" Mr. Atencio continued.

"YYYYYAAAAAAAYYYYY"! The class and teachers cheered.

"Alright everyone cut the chatter we got a new student Mr. William Hancock". Mr. Robert Sherman announced.

"HELLO WILLIAM". The whole classed said automatically.

I stood up and walked up the front.

"All right Will just take a seat anywhere". Mr. Richard Sherman said.

I noticed Abigail was in the class so I took a seat next to her. There was a guy bigger than me and looked menacingly to Abigail and me. We both just looked straight ahead. The class went smoothly the teachers were really nice, music was very easy we sang a few patriotic songs like "America the Beautiful" and "This Land is my Land". Later on I was talking to Abigail by the Hub a short distance from the school.

"I like going to school here it gives me a chance to meet new people and I feel like I'm not under house arrest or pressured in those fancy schools". Abigail explained.

"So what's life like on the Rivers of America"? I asked

"Its just beautiful so calm and quant and you meet the greatest people, nest time you come by I should introduce you to Beacon Joe he keeps the riverboats safe by marking out new dug channels and maintain beacons during night travel". She explained.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU CREEP"! A voice shouted.

Suddenly a flash of blue and white knocked me forward…. right into Abigail pressing out lips together. We didn't know how it happened but neither of us was letting go we just kept going and closed our eyes.

"WHAT IN HELL ARE YOU DOIN' THAT'S MY GAL"? A louder but gruffer voice said.

"What…I…uh". I tried to say something but I was to off because Abigail and me both we to into that kiss.

"For the last time I'm not your girl"! Abigail shot back obviously they knew each other already.

"Who is he? I finally mustered out.

"He's Mayor Weever's son Isaiah he thinks he thinks he declare anything including who are his friends, uses this so called "power" to his advantage". She explained.

"I can do that and I don't want to see you with any other guy". He barked grabbing her arm.

"AAAAAHHHHH"! She cried in pain.

Suddenly all the painful memories of my old parents the beatings, being forced to do things against my will. Even sneaking liquor at one point.

"LET HER GO YOU LOW LYIN' SEA SNAKE"! I yelled.

He let go of Abigail and she ran behind me, I was scared out of my wits but I held my post because I knew Abigail was more scared than I am.

"Why you little…." He said grabbing my vest before…

"Alright Mr. Weever you had your fun let the laddie's go". Ordered non-other than Constable Morrison.

"Next time I see you causin' trouble I'll see you in worse trouble than you father can get you out of". He warned,

Grumbling Isaiah let go. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Constable, I wouldn't have known what to do". I thanked.

"No problem son, just be careful with that boy he'll get you onto some pretty thin ice". He warned, "Please call me Jimmy, not I think you should shift you focus from pretty thin ice to a pretty lassie". He added

"Abigail…I" I started to say.

"Never mind see me after school". She said.

I paid attention all day but I couldn't stop thinking of Abigail, was she going to thank me or call me a coward?

"Heya" a voice greeted I turned to a boy about maybe 13 years old he was blonde wearing a white lab coat and a blue tie.

"Hello" I returned.

"I just wanted to apologize for pushing you into that girl and getting you into that fight with Isaiah, I was jus so freaked out that…" He apologized

"It's alright my friend, everyone makes mistakes your from Tomorrowland I reckon". I guessed.

"Yes sir, the names Johnson… Thomas Johnson but everyone calls me TomMorrow". He said.

"Well Mr. Morrow my names is Will Hancock y last name used to be Wurlitzer, no I'm not related to the music company but everyone called me Wurley". I returned.

"Well Wurley I have to get back to class but I hope to talk to ya again soon". He said cheerfully.

"As do I". I replied.

After school I found Abigail by the infamous "Partners" statue.

"You wanted to see me miss". I asked tipping my bowler hat.

"I just wanted to… thank you for standing up for". She said "No one ever did that for me, my parents say that a woman has no say relationships with men in fact they would love for me to find one with power like Isaiah". She added.

"Well I might not have any power but the way I saw him grab your arm brought back some painful memories and I couldn't bear it again." I sighed.

"You know…you're the kind of person I'd hope to meet". She said.

I blushed so hard that the Main Street volunteer bucket brigades could use me for a truck.

"Hey… Maybe we could you know we could go to the Comedy weekend at Buffalo Nick's Cinema (Main Street cinema).

"Yes that would be nice, well I have to go". She said. Abigail looked at me for a second and kissed me on my cheek.

I stood there for a minute feeling lighter than a feather, then I remembered I had to meet Richard at the Library.

Well it seems Will met possibly another Sorcerer of the Magic Kingdom. What will happen at the library? How will, Will's date with Abigail go? Well see you next time on MAN OF THE MAGICKINGDOM. Presented by Pepsi Cola remember, "Any weather is Pepsi Cola weather".


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone time for another addition of MAN OF THE MAGIC KINGDOM. Today presented by Trans World Airlines (TWA) remember, "If your not going up, up and away then your not flying with TWA".

On with the story. BLOWS WHISTLE.

Chapter 8: The Library.

I was walkin' down Main Street looking for the library, I was dumb enough to not ask Richard were it was. I walked until I got to the Carnation Café was I could have sworn I saw a shadow of a man and a woman dancing on the roof.

Chim chiminey

Chim chiminey

Chim chim cher-ee!

A sweep is as lucky

As lucky can be

Chim chiminey

Chim chiminey

Chim chim cher-oo!

Good luck will rub off when

I shake 'ands with you

Or blow me a kiss

And that's lucky too

Now as the ladder of life

'As been strung

You may think a sweep's

On the bottommost rung

Though I spends me time

In the ashes and smoke

In this 'ole wide world

There's no 'appier bloke

Chim chiminey

Chim chiminey

Chim chim cher-ee!

A sweep is as lucky

As lucky can be

Chim chiminey

Chim chiminey

Chim chim cher-oo!

Good luck will rub off when

I shake 'ands with you

Or blow me a kiss

And that's lucky too

Chim chiminey

Chim chiminey

Chim chim cher-ee!

A sweep is as lucky

As lucky can be

Chim chiminey

Chim chiminey

Chim chim cher-oo!

Good luck will rub off when

I shake 'ands with you

Or blow me a kiss

And that's lucky too

Chim chiminey

Chim chiminey

Chim chim cher-ee!

When you're with a sweep

You're in glad company

No where is there

A more 'appier crew

Than them wot sings

"Chim chim cher-ee

Chim cher-oo!"

On the chim chiminey

Chim chim cher-ee

Chim cher-oo!

Then all of a sudden in a flash of smog and ashes they disappeared into the chimney. I ran into the Café to see were they went had my suspicion as to who they were.

"ALLO THERE SIR" A very cheery voice greeted.

"Hello to you" I replied.

"Bert's the name sweepi'ns my game" he said.

" I'm Mary, Mary Poppins" Mary greeted.

"I should have guessed I'd see you up there". I retuned pointing to the roof. "I'm Will, Will Hancock". I added

"Well Mr. Hancock I was wondering when we could meet you". Mary continued.

"Care to join us, Peter Pan and the Wonderland gang for a round of musical chairs with the kiddies"? Bert asked.

"Actually I was lookin' for the Dr. Henry Jones Jr. Library"? I asked.

"Ah yes the Library just go down to the Lincoln Ave. and take a right and you'll find yourself on Buena Vista St. biggest ol' buildin' on the street." Bert said.

I thanked them both and told them to make a rain check for that Musical Chairs game. I made in down to Lincoln Ave. and onto Buena Vista Street similar to Main Street but it was more 1920's than turn of the century. I walked underneath the station of some elevated railway and an old style Richfield gas station when three consecutive streaks flashed by me.

" Come on you cal yourself the Rocketeer but you're just a rock"! Peter Pan laughed.

Apparently he, Dumbo and the Rocketeer were having a race. Peter continued to laugh as the Rocketeer and Dumbo raced past him.

"Remember Pete the bigger they brag the harder they fall". The Rocketeer replied.

"AWRRRRROOOOOO"! Dumbo happily agreed.

I was about to keep walking when.

"Hey aren't you the new kid"? Peter Pan asked.

"Yes I am I'm Will Hancock and I gotta get to the library I'm already late as it is". I said

"Baugh books who needs em' people read about pirate adventures but I lived em". He said doing a Capt. Morgan style pose.

"So Hancock do ya need a ride"? The Rocketeer asked.

Dumbo readied for me to get on.

"OOHH no I've seen what you go through in your comics, I don't need to get shot down just to get a book". I said.

Then Dumbo started to give me the puppy eye routine. I finally gave in and I was flying with the trio to the library, I had to admit I'm glad I changed my mine the view was spectacular from the castles of Fantasyland to the mountain range of the Matterhorn, Big Thunder, Space Mountain, Splash Mountain and the Cadillac Range in Radiator Springs.

We landed and before I could say "Gentleman start your engines" they were gone.

I walked up the steps and into the building needless to say IT WAS HUGE! It had a certain ballroom-esque design with huge windows, mosaic murals and giant glass ornate chandeliers. Not to mention rows and rows of books.

"Excuse me sir are you Monsieur William Hancock" a French sounding voice said.

I looked around for the source of the voice and looked straight down to see a walking, talking candelabra.

"Huh yes I am". I replied.

"Good now if you come with me I will show where your brother ez". He said.

"Pardon Monsieur my name ez Lumiere". He added.

I was shown to a part of the library… actually we went through a secret bookcase. Okay now I was scared. It started to resemble a dark dingy dungeon than a library.

"Now Monsieur I will take my leave". Lumiere said before clopping off.

I sat at a table that looked to fall any minute. The room was a far cry from the library upstairs. The room was deep, dark and quiet the only light were a few small candles.

THEN OUT OF THE DARKNESS A PAIR OF HANDS REACHED FOR MY SHOULDERS!

"AAAAHHHH"! I screamed practically jumping higher than Cinderella Castle.

"Bwa ha ha oh boy I'm so terrible but you should see your face right now your pale as a ghost"! Richard laughed so hard he could have died of suffocation.

I tried to retain myself from choking him by clenching to the chair.

"You brought me to this place just to scare me"? I asked trying to smile and refrain from knocking him senseless.

"Actually I have a reason to bring you here". Richard said. "Mrs. Potts would you be so kind as to retrieve the scrolls". He asked Mrs. Potts who came down a tiny service elevator.

"Of course" She said.

When she gave us some dusty old scrolls she went back u to library level.

"Let us begin brother". He said. Then the scroll started to speak in a Paul Frees? Thurl Ravenscroft bass voice.

To Be continued….

OOOHHHH A little cliff hanger. What could the scrolls read? Could there be another reason aside from the obvious as to why everyone is so nice to William? Why was Richard to secretive about the scrolls? Once again why do I ask so many questions?

Well find out next time on MAN OF THE MAGIC KINGDOM! Today presented by Trans World Airlines (TWA) remember, "If your not going up, up and away then your not flying with TWA".


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone and welcome to another edition of MAN OF THE MAGIC KINGDOM. Presented today by McDonnell Douglas aircraft remember "Were the first round' the World".

On with the story. BLOWS WHISLE.

Chapter 9: A LONG WAY TO GO

As we left of last time Richard had brought Will to the library to show him a very secretive scroll… one that shows that the Magic Kingdom was not always at peace.

" Twas a long time ago, longer now than it seems perhaps in a place you've seen in your dreams? For the story your about to be told began in the Disney World of old. Now your probably wonder where the magic had all started if you haven't then I say its time you've begun".

"Long before the first brick of he Magic Kingdom was laid, for Walt Disney was a dept to be paid while most characters rejoiced to hear of there new home a few had been banished to the darkness forever to roam. Along with Maleficent, the Queen of Hearts, the Evil Queen along with Captain Hook and Mr. Smee too one villain in particular was set to ensure the new Magic Kingdom would never endure! The Phantom Blot was his name and was already acquainted with the optimistic Walt and his boy Mickey for in 1938 the young magician vanquished the blot leaving the phantom to a very uncertain fate. However this was not the end for in his banishment he recruited three minions to lead his army to ensure the Disney Empire would not last. The three generals went by the names of Grimm, Ratsputin and Marx all evil and nefarious in there own ways".

The scroll continued throughout Disney's early years to early Disneyland.

" The year was 1955 and everyone was in joyous celebration for the Magic Kingdom's completion… that is except for the man who started it all Walt Disney. He was pleased to finally see his twenty-year dream come true but how he could protect it after he is gone he was unsure. Amidst the celebrations with Walt and Mickey riding ahead all cheerful to see their dream made real an almost disastrous event is about to unravel." It continued

I was becoming very unnerved because to me I feel like I've seen all this and knew what was going to happen.

"As Walt read the dedication with the rest of the Disney royal family watching, the Blots army started their attack. A great explosion occurred in the sky and the Blots army led by his three generals marched from the horizon. "Abandon this place and surrender your power"! Grimm ordered, in the crowd a guide from the Jungle River Cruise began to concoct an ancient voodoo spell meant to banish all remains of the blots army. Then amidst the chaos a representative of Fantasyland shouted "LIGHT MAGIC"! And a powerful beam of light representing all that is pure Disney magic flashed knocking the Generals and the army of their feet. A conductor of the marching band saw all this happening and sprang from his podium "Ah lets see if the young Princess Endora can bring us a victory". Ratsputin hissed. Witnessing this with his baton in his hand accompanied by music of his own composition called Eternal Seas powerful waves crashed out of seemingly nowhere sending Princess Endora to safety".

"I… I remember this". I murmured.

"The battle went on for what seemed like hours but only lasted for only thirty minutes". The scroll continued.

"WE WILL RETURN UPON THIS REALMS 75TH EXACTLY!" The Blot declared the vanished by what seemed like voodoo magic.

"Then out no where the three generals attacked he hero's of the day for one final assault but then." Then it paused.

"OH GREAT PELE, GODDESS OF FIRE AND VOLCANOS BAINSH AS I HAIL THY NAME BAINSH THESE MISCREANTS FROM A CALM SPRING TO AN OCEAN OF FALME"! The jungle guide cursed as the generals vanished in a ball of fire.

"Then there was silence all was once again calm then Walt and Mickey called the hero's to the stage". The scroll continued.

"Thank you all for saving our dream I can tell there is something special about you all. I can feel were going to need you more in time until then we wish to declare you all THE SORCERERS OF THE MAGIC KINGDOM!" Walt said. Quickly all the people in the crowed cheered.

"To this day no one knows the whereabouts' of any of these hero's but they all promised when the time comes they will return." Then the story concluded.

"Wow did that really happen" I asked Richard who was in a chair snoring.

"WHHHAA… Yea it really happened that "Dateline Disneyland" was actually a something we made to cover it up." Richard yawned

"So why did you show it to me you think I was the Sorcerer of Music just because I had a few compositions". I asked a little worried.

Richard laughed.

" Sorry brother I just felt like you should know about this because it I one of the most important parts of our history". He answered

I paused for a while.

" Say Samantha is already with Ma and Pa so why not show me that Crystal Arcade we passed" I proposed.

"From the dark and into the light my friend just don't be to upset when I out shoot you in the shooting gallery." He laughed.

I just chuckled and we walked out together to catch the next omnibus.

WOW this chapter took forever I had a major case of writers block. Sorry if I rushed it a little toward the end I just had to finish this chapter and get onto the next. Just so you know the chapters will on a sort of cycling basis where one chapter will deal with the big story and the next will deal with Wills everyday life just for a little relief and fantasize about living on Main Street USA.

Thank you for being patient about the prolonged chapter and remember fly with McDonnell Douglas aircraft remember "Were the first round' the World".


	8. Chapter 8

Man of the Magic Kingdom,

Chapter 10: Shoot out at the Crystal Arcade

As we left Will last time he learned that the history of the Happiest Place on Earth was not always happy and that he just might be one of its legendary protectors. Presented this week by American Motors and remember to stop in Tomorrowland to see their circular motion picture "A Tour of the West".

Me and Richard were on the omnibus taking ride from the library to the Crystal Arcade, he told me it was one of the usual hang outs for the kids in the kingdom that and the Golden Horseshoe, the Upjohn Pharmacy even the Tomorrowland Terrace.

"Now I'll let you know that I'm one of the quickest shots when it comes to the shooting galleries so don't worry when I whoop your butt". Richard gloated.

"Are you kidding I just want to see their kinetoscopes". I added.

(Incase you don't know a kinetoscope is the forerunner of the original silent motion picture)!

We laughed all the way until we go to Main Street and night was just falling so all of Main Streets lights were turning on turning the place into an incandescent fairyland. We were walking to the arcade when I heard harmonies of a very familiar group who all us Disney fans know of.

Beautiful dreamer were going to meet

Starlight and dewdrops are waiting for me

Gone are the cares of life's busy throng

Beautiful dreamer were going to meet

I clapped louder than another any other person.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen were the Dapper Danes of Main Street and were here to sing for you". The lead said introducing himself as Gene.

"And you're here to listen to us". The bass said introducing himself a Thurl.

"And hopefully we'll finish first". The Tenor introducing himself as Donald.

"Okay guys lets harmonize" The baritone Max added.

We listened for a while then Thurl spotted me.

"Hey guys look like Main Streets newest citizen is watching". He said

"How about a request" Max added.

I chose "Steamboat Bill".

Down the Mississippi steamed the Whipporwill

Commanded by the pilot, Mister Steamboat Bill

The owners gave him orders on the strict Q.T.

To try to beat the record of the Robert E. Lee.

Just speed up your fire, let the old smoke roll

Burn up all your cargo if you run out of coal

"If we don't beat that record," Billy told the mate

"Then the Maiden Care'll beat us to the Golden Gate."

CHORUS NO. 1:

Oh, Steamboat Bill, steamin' down the Mississippi

Steamboat Bill, a mighty man was he

Oh, Steamboat Bill, steamin' down the Mississippi

Gonna beat the record of the Robert E. Lee.

Up then stepped a gambling man from Louisville

Who tried to get a bet against the Whippoorwill

Billy clasped the roll and surely was some bear

The boiler it exploded, blew them up in the air.

The gambler said to Billy as they left the wreck

"I don't know where we're going but we're neck and neck."

Said Billy to the gambler, "Tell you what I'll do;

I'll bet another thousand I'll go higher than you!"

CHORUS NO. 2:

Oh, Steamboat Bill, he tore up the Mississippi

Oh, Steamboat Bill, the pilot made him swear

Oh, Steamboat Bill, he tore up the Mississippi

An explosion of the boiler put him up in the air!

The river's all in mourning now for Steamboat Bill

No more you'll hear the popping of the Whippoorwill

There's crepe on every steamboat that plows the stream

From Memphis right to Natchez, down to New Orleans.

The wife of Mister William was at home in bed

When she got the telegram that Steamboat's dead

Said she to the children, "Blessed Honey Lambs

The next papa that you have'll be a railroad man!"

CHORUS NO. 3:

Oh, Steamboat Bill, missing 'long the Mississippi

Oh, Steamboat Bill is with an angel band

Oh, Steamboat Bill, missing 'long the Mississippi

He's a fireman on a ferry in the Promised Land!

We finally reached the arcade and by Richard wasn't kidding when said from Darkness into the light…. THE PLACE WAS PRACTICALLY BUILT FROM LIGHTBULBS.

"Thank goodness it's the weekend and we have a later curfew". I said.

"Just stick close this place is connected to the Carnation Café and Elizabeth stops by here religiously". Richard warned.

"Lets have some fun". I said excited

"GENTLEMEN REACH FOR YOUR RIFLES"! The attendant at the shooting gallery called.

We all put our buffalo pennies into the slot and opened fired. Needles to say for every target I hit Richard hit five…. That is until I played the theme from Wild Wild West in my head. After that I gave my trigger-happy brother a run to his money. We shot until all the pellets were out and we went to the other machines.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF TEDDY ROOSEVELT MADE YOU SUCH A QUICK SHOT"! Richard exclaimed.

"Just seems whenever I get a tune in my head it just clicks". I returned.

Richard went to grab a Sarsaparilla from the adjacent Pharmacy so I huffed off to see some flying pastries and hobos hanging on for dear life in the arcades Kinetoscopes (yes I know I mentioned this a lot I always wanted to use all these mechanical arcade games). I was laughing my head off seeing Charlie Chaplin slip on banana peels when I heard a familiar yell.

"Doggone stubborn little...That did it...waaa-aaaghghgh!" I Think we all know who talks like this!

"This game is rigged I tell ya"! Donald Duck himself yelled in his usual manner. I Looked at the back of the shooting gallery littered with holes….. That is everywhere except THE TARGETS!

"Oh Mr. Duck please calm down your sending pellets everywhere". The attendant begged.

"That does it I'm going to DisneyQuest" Donald retorted.

Needless to say I was absolutely shocked I mean who wouldn't being in the presence of the REAL fab five in person.

"Hey what are you shtaring at"? Donald said to me. I looked to see if he was really talking to ME.

"Say aren't you the new kid on Main Shtreet"? he asked "I'm a Donald Duck". He said.

"PPPPPleasure toooo mmmmeeeettt yyyyyoooouuu". I greeted. Shaking his hand. Then I heard someone falling

"YAAAAAAA-HOO -HOO -HOOEY! I think we also know screams this. Followed by shattering light bulbs.

"Oh who teaches a ladder to walk away"? No one other than Goofy asked.

"Hey you wuined my big introduction to the new kid, What were you doing?". Donald said.

"Oh I was… I was" Goofy said trying to remember.

"Trying to fix busted light bulbs"? I said.

"Yea that's right heh heh Gwarsh he inteeligent" Goffy said pointing to… YYYYOOOOOOUUUUU

"HHHEEELLLOOOO MMMMRRR. GGGOOOFFFF" I said stuttering once again.

"Hello Mr. New kid I'm Goofy and fixing light bulbs…. That is until my ladder walked away" he greeted.

"I'm Will Hancock" I greeted shaking his hand "How did the ladder walk away" I asked.

"OOOOOhhhh It was trying to learn the TWO STEP" Goofy laughed showing three fingers.

Donald reached into his hat and pulled out an envelope and was about to hand it to me before ripping it open reading it and then giving it to me.

"Dear Mr. William Hancock,

I'm sorry for not being able to greet you when you first entered the Magic Kingdom I have had other things to attend too. I would very much like to you say next Friday at 8 o'clock meet me at base of Cinderella Castle. I hope you and I will be able to keep this date. "Well see ya real soon".

Signed "A Friend"

I had a pretty good idea of who wrote this but I decided to stay quiet. I looked up to thank Donald and Goofy for the letter but they mysteriously vanished in a cloud of gold pixie dust.

"Hrmm I wonder if Richard is back"? I asked myself. I decided to wait at the arcades entrance. I was deep in my thoughts of what has already happened since I first stepped on that train to the Happiest Place on Earth and the very man who made it possible my pal Old man Sutton I hope he comes one day I cant wait to tell him all that happened in the past few days. I decided to go out front and try the infamous Esmeralda fortune machine when I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh I beg your pardon ma'am I was just waiting for my brother" I said topping my hat.

"I should hope so"! a girl who looked a few years older than me said sternly. She was very beautiful with strawberry blond hair and green eyes….. But I still want to ask Abigail.

"So you're the new one, the person everyone on Main Street has been talking about well you sir will have a lot to learn to represent your realm the way it was meant too be, but for starters the proper way to introduce yourself is when one asks so who might you be sir"? she said.

"I am William Hancock". I said bowing.

"Well then Mr. Hancock I am Elizabeth Jenkins of New Orleans Square my father is Henry Jenkins owner of the Western River shipping co. " she replied.

Needless to say I was metaphorically blown away the one person I hope I not meet I met.

"Well Mr. Hancock I really must be going farewell and Good night". She said boarding a Jitney for the hub.

"Great I just met Abigail's sister and she already has a dislike for me". I groaned and silently thought to myself "Who is she anyway to tell me how to represent Main Street it's a Mid Western town at the turn of the century, all the townsfolk know one another and are all friendly so I thought I was doing just fine". I also thought why she looked so different from Abigail?

"WOW you just met Elizabeth Jenkins and SURVIVED! I have to give you credit". Richard said all hyped up on Root Beer.

"Come on I say we walk and work of that sugar". I said. So we walked home and stayed up a little while longer to see for my first time THE MAIN STREET ELECTRICAL PARADE!

"WOW THIS IS INCREDIBLE"! I said surprised.

"What is incredible to you now will b everyday in the future" Dad said reassuringly.

"Come on all its time for bed and Will tomorrow we have something special planned" Mom said smirking.

"Awww I don't wanna" Samantha yawned.

Then came well you know

"Goodnight dad, goodnight mom, goodnight Samantha, goodnight Richard."

"Goodnight Willy, goodnight ma, goodnight pa, goodnight Samantha."

"Goodnight Richard, goodnight William, goodnight mommy, goodnight daddy.

"Goodnight Samantha, goodnight Richard, goodnight William, goodnight Sara"

"Goodnight John, goodnight William, goodnight Richard, goodnight Samantha"

WOW this is my longest chapter yet. But I have started a very crucial point in the story to be continued in the next chapter. "What will occur when the time comes for Will to arrive at Cinderella castle? Who actually wrote the letter? Why does Elizabeth look so different from her sister? And what is going on tomorrow?

Find out next time in future installments of Man of the Magic Kingdom. Today presented by American Motors and remember to stop in Tomorrowland to see their circular motion picture "A Tour of the West".


	9. Chapter 9

Man of the Magic Kingdom: Presented this week by Eastern Airlines

We have to earn our wings every day.

Eastern Airlines. The Wings of Man.

Please visit out airport in TOMORROWLAND

Chapter 11: The Adventure Continues

The ELECTRICAL PARADE was astounding I was just completely blown away. So blown away I blew right into bed. I had a dream similar the first one I had but this was much calmer than the first one. I was on a balcony dressed in a similar manner to the first dream except it a more grand being white with a gold trim.

"That a very gallant thing you and the other sorcerers have done this day". A clam voice said. She looked like Princess Endora so it was shortly after the Magic Kingdoms celebrations. I took a bow to greet her.

"Greetings princess I am terribly sorry about what happened today". I apologized.

"What did you do only rescue me in he most amazing manner I have ever seen". She said wrapping her arms around me and softly kissing my cheek. I hugged back but I was worried about something.

"Do you think I…. me and the other sorcerers had made the right choice in accepting the responsibility to protect this young cub of a kingdom"? I asked.

"Don't worry you and your friends have finished the Blot, our royal guard can take care of things from here but we still need you when the time comes". She answered.

"What do they say about us"? I said. The only answer was we embracing each other with a huge kiss that made the Fantasyland princesses and princes look like they kiss in high school locker rooms.

BACK TO REALITY:

I woke up to see Richard looking like he is ready to laugh his brains out.

"YOU NEED TO SEE YOURSELF RIGH NOW"! HE LAUGHED.

"Come on". I groaned looking at myself to see I was hugging my pillow.

"Did you have a pleasant dream? You really need to get yourself a girl." He teased. I promptly threw my pillow at him.

We walked down stairs to find everyone already left.

"What goin' on"? I asked.

"You'll see, we got time to kill so just stay out of the Town Square until six if you arrive before hand I will personally see you out". He said acting like a tough guy. I decided to try to see Abigail in New Orleans Square, but since I was banned from Town Square for a few hours I couldn't catch the train, so I took a walk through Frontierland. The place was amazing it wasn't like those cheap facades this was all real, I entered through a stockade where it had U.S. cavalry troops guarding the garrisons. The familiar whistle of the Mark Twain paddle wheeler rang through the area so I decided to catch the next trip to New Orleans Square.

"I if I told ya' once Cactus Jack I TOLD YA' A THOUNDSAND TIMES GET OUT OF TOWN"! I heard a voice yell. I ran to the center of town out by the Golden Horseshoe saloon to see a shootout-taking place between an outlaw and a cavalry soldier about my age.

"Lookie here Pvt. Sammy I don't care how much ya' think you can take up the badge" Cactus Jack scoffed. "CAUSE ME AND M'GANG ARE TAKIN' OVER THIS SOD-BUSTIN' TOWN"! He added. He grabbed Pvt. Sammy by his collar and was about to push him off the top balcony.

"For too long you and your army pals have taken my gang apart one at a time….I'm gonna enjoy this" he cackled. I thought quick and grabbed a loose brick and heaved it at Cactus jack the brick just barely hit his shin. He cried in pain ad let Sammy go.

"AAAAAHHHHHH" Sammy screamed. It almost sounded like a girl.

"I got ya, I got ya…ooooffff". I said as he landed on me.

"Thanks for breakin' my fall". He thanked.

"No problem" I returned.

"YOU TWO LITTLE YELLA BELLIED COYOTES"! Cactus Jack yelled as he pointed a shotgun at us.

"YEEHAW"! A voice cried as it jumped on Cactus Jack.

"HEHEHEH YYYYOOOOOUUU GGGEEEETTT OUUTTA THEERE, TTTHHHAAAATTT TIICCCCKLELLES" He laughed. "IIIIII GGGGIIIIVVVVEEEE UUUUPPPP" He pleaded.

"Marshall Lucky he is all yours". The voice said.

"Thanks Jessie, alright Cactus Jack Windham your under arrest for five accounts of robbin' the Frontierland train depot, fourteen murder accounts, and one account of riverboat hijackin' and now the attempted killing of a military member" He said as Marshall Lucky marched Cactus Jack of jail to await his trial.

"WOOOWWWEEEE, boy that was some of the slickest brick hoofin' I ever saw". Jessie congratulated.

"Wow thanks you were pretty quick yourself remind me to never get on your bad side," I returned.

"Jessie were are ya Bonnie's getting ready to go". Another voice cried.

"I'm commin' ,Woody I'm commin'" She groaned as she walked off.

"Heh ugh, thanks for saving me". Sammy said putting his hand out.

"My pleasure Pvt." I saluted then shook his hand.

"The name is Samuel Roberts 55th Frontierland Cavalry I want to be Marshall someday so everyone calls me Silver Star Sammy". He introduced.

"Pleasure Silver Star I'm William Hancock no current affiliations People call me Wurley an little joke of combining my first name and old last name Wurlitzer" I returned.

"Say Wurley what brings you all the way out here"? Sammy asked.

"I am essentially forbidden to go to town square for a few hours so I decided to head to New Orleans Square to visit a friend and it seems I missed the next steamer". I returned.

"I have to head out across Rainbow Desert to deliver a supply wagon to my regiment in Fort Sam Clemens I'll be happy to give ya a ride". Sammy offered.

"Thanks, say Sammy have we ever met before"? I asked.

"I had that same feelin' my self, hey we have to get goin' ". Sammy said as we got the supply wagon and head into the Stagecoach trail.

Needless to say Rainbow Desert earned its name every single rock was a different color, even when I was here for a while this magical land still never ceased to amaze me everyday. Its amazing to think that with just a little magic and imagination from flat plains desert rock formations came into view and from the arid desert wide navigable river began to flow.

"Hey Wurley take a look over there those are the Devils Paint Pots, real mystery of the desert bubblin' pots o' mud in all kin's o' colors". Sammy pointed out.

Never did a name fit a beautiful piece of nature so well seeing mud burst into the air in bright colors leaving a rainbow pattern run out on the ground reflecting in the noonday sun.

"Yea this place sure is amazin' must be a treat to be out here everyday". I said. We changed our direction to the fort when we came across something unusual.

"Uh Sammy, Is that mine still operating?" I asked.

"That shaft has been closed ever since this place was made a nature sanctuary the only trains here are for tours". Sammy explained. Then an explosion was heard.

"We better see what's goin' on follow my lead and keep quiet". I was ordered.

"Yes sir". I returned

We left the wagon tied up to an old post and headed for the mineshaft. We heard the shouting of some people.

"Okay you scummy rats you better find that badge of spirit and quick I have a feeling were gonna have a fight". A voice ordered.

"WHAT DO YA THINK WERE DOIN' JACK"! Another man shouted.

"Who are they"? I asked.

"That's Black Bart and his gang we locked him up for looting Rainbow Ridge a little minin' town just across the Rio Gran' " Sammy stated.

"What are we gonna do"? I asked.

"I'm U.S. Cavalry and I'm gonna arrest em' " He said.

"We need a plan we out manned and out gunned…." I rambled to no extent convincing Sammy.

"U.S. CAVALRY PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN AND YOU HANS' IN TH' AIR". Sammy ordered.

" GET IM' BOYS"! Bart ordered.

I stayed behind a rock sneaking up on the man grabbing Sammy I grabbed a heavy rock and heaved it at he guy knocking him out.

"Worked once. Why not a second time" I said before getting grabbed myself.

"Well, Well Pvt. what have we here? A new sidekick?" Bart said as he taunted me with a knife.

"LET IM' GO HE HAS NOTIN' TO DO WITH THIS"! He said screaming like a girl.

"Huh"? The guy holding Sammy said taking of his hat revealing shoulder length strawberry blonde hair.

"What do ya want here Bart"? He (I mean She) asked sternly.

"Well now aren't you the strong one? I want the Badge of Spirit the one that gave the Sorcerer of the same name her power". He said raising his knife at her throat.

"Hey boss we found it"! A voice cried. There was a U.S. Marshall badge, but only instead of U.S. It said DISNEYLAND MARSHALL, it was lying on top the rock but no one could pick it up.

"You weaklin's can't even pick up a little piece of metal". He sighed, he went to pick it up but he soon realized this badge ain't going anywhere.

"WHAT THE"! Bart screamed.

"Quick Sammy that badge is yours grab it". A tiny voice whispered.

Sammy reached over and pinned the badge to her shirt. The badge began to glow and in a flash Sammy was in a Civil War era generals uniform.

"William raise your hand". The same voice said to me. In raising me hand a conductor's baton appeared in it and I found myself dressed in an outfit similar to what I wore in my dream this morning.

"Well I never would have guessed so what do we do now?" Sammy questioned.

"Let me try something". I said raising my hand. I put my hand down and a huge percussion sound boomed creating a virtual earthquake for a while.

"Oh that looks like fun let me try". Sammy said eagerly lifting her saber up.

"FIRST DETAIL….AIM…..FIRE"! Sammy ordered then suddenly out of nowhere gun volleys shot into the mine knocking several men down.

"DAMN YOU ALL, ENJOY YOUR MAGIC WHILE IT STILL LASTS CAUSE' WHEN THE BLOT COMES EVEN YOU AND YOUR PALS CAN'T STOP HIM THIS TIME". Bart said before disappearing.

"Looks like where on a new adventure". I said.

"Lets just git' outta here I the Col. Is gonna kill me if I'm late". Sammy said as we gained our original appearances. We left the mine to ride to Fort Wilderness.

Wow long time since I last updated this story. Sorry it took so long I have my own battles WITH GEOMETRY! With summer coming hopefully I can continue this.

"What going on in Town Square? Is Sammy going to be kicked out of the Cavalry now? Can the Blot possibly be making a return?

Find out in the next installment of MAN OF THE MAGIC KINGDOM.

Presented this week by Eastern Airlines

We have to earn our wings every day.

Eastern Airlines: The Wings of Man.

Please visit out airport in TOMORROWLAND


	10. Chapter 10

Man of the Magic Kingdom: Presented by the Disneyland Steam and River Packet Co.

Chapter 12: Kid Kisses

I rode with Sam until the wagon reached the edge of the Rivers of America, where I notices several other channels leading away from Frontierland.

"Hey Sam where do those other channels go"? I asked

"Oh those lead out to the other bodies of water: Tomorrowland Lake where the submarine fleet is docked, Fantasyland River where the main canals are and leads to the white water rapids that go to Matterhorn Mountain, the Rivers of the World in Adventureland and it all eventually leads into the Seven Seas Lagoon". She explained.

We had to board a raft to reach Fort Sam Clemens where Sammy is stationed I saw a worried look in her eyes like she might get a dishonorable discharge since she is a girl. I patted her back and assured her she will stay especially after we explain why were late. She stuffed her fair in her hat and entered the fort.

"Hey Sam who's your new friend"? A voice asked.

"Hey Sergeant Linville this is Will Hancock the new kid on Main Street". She introduced. I did a little salute to greet him.

"Howdy Mr. Hancock, not to be rude but we can't allow visitors for now until the new Commander gets settled". He said.

"YOU MEAN THEY FINALLY SHIPPED OUT COL. BURNS"! Sam exclaimed.

"Yea but we have a General now and he wants to meet you and your friend for some reason". He said before walking off.

She looked nervous but I gave her a hopeful smile.

We found the Co.'s office and walked in and then there was no one other then General Andrew "Hickory Face" Jackson looking at us sternly.

"Look Gentlemen I want to get straight to the point so don't give me excuses for why the supply wagon was later and Pvt. Roberts I would have given you a demerit for picking up a civilian if I didn't know of the incident at the fine through my correspondence and if it weren't for your bravery and courage Frontierland if not the whole Magic Kingdom would have been put into danger so I commemorate both of you". He said and gave me a small good conduct and was about to put Corporal stripes on Sam's shirt but she backed out.

"What's the matter Pvt. Don't you want to move up in rank"? He said a little shocked.

"Sir I have something I wish to show you". She said taking of her hat revealing her hair.

"OOH GOOD LORD...YOUR A STRABERRY BLONDE"! He said joking.

"Sir I will receive my discharge papers now and not waste anymore of the forts precious time". She said.

General Jackson quickly hardened up.

"Now look here we might still live like it's the 19th Century here but I learned a thing or two about equal rights and you young lady have the stuff to become a General so either take these stripes or leave". He said sternly.

She smiled and quickly took the stripes. She took me out to the raft dock and we headed out for New Orleans Square. We landed, said our goodbyes but we knew we would meet again. I was blown away by how beautiful New Orleans Square was from the wrought iron balconies to the music more so I was amazed at how Walt Disney had to power to take us to Americas greatest periods. I took a minute to catch me breath from all the excitement to sit down in the French Quarter Market and listen to the Royal Street Bachelor's calm tunes with a tall ice-cold glass of Iced Tea. I was just sitting back enjoying myself when someone came up behind me.

"Will is that you"? The voice asked.

"Hey Abigail what brings you here"? I greeted.

"I live here you know that silly". She giggled. I did feel a little dumb there. I offered her a seat.

"So what brings you here"? She said and she noticed I had a few bruises and cuts.

"I was planning to take the train but I got banned from Town Square and took an adventure through Frontierland". I explained.

"You are bleeding in some places pretty bad I better take car of it". She said rubbing my cheek were its cut.

"Oooohhh nnnooooo Abigail you don't really have to do it". I said putting her hand down but secretly I wanted it to stay on my cheek". I was still blushing beet red.

"You can let me treat those cuts or you can bleed to death". She said quietly and sternly.

"Miss you make a good argument". I replied as she took my hand to take me to her house or rather mansion it was a beautiful Old South Antebellum style mansion that nearly made my jaw drop to the floor, I froze for second because I felt like a trespasser.

"Come on let me get alcohol for those cut's and bruises". She said soaking it in a cloth and putting it on my beat up areas.

"Gahh this stuff really stings don't it". I said trying not to wince.

"What happened to you". She asked.

"Well I took a long cut through Rainbow Dessert". I replied.

"Alright now tell me what brings you to New Orleans Square". She asked curiously.

"Huuuh all right I was plannin' to come here and see you again". I sighed.

Now she was blushing too.

"Oh okay well what do ya want to do". She said still blushing.

"Well..." I looked up at the clock. "5:30'! I exclaimed.

"What's the matter"? She asked.

"My brother told me to be in Town Square by six". I said.

"Can I go with you" .She asked.

"Sure" I said I we made a run to the train station.

The only available train was the freight to Main Street. I felt a bit embarrassed walking up to the caboose to ask the conductor if we can have a ride. I was embarrassed until...

"WURLEY GOOD TO SEE YA AGAIN"! The conductor exclaimed hugging me. Abigail was a bit worried and so was I when I realized who the conductor was.

"Old Man Sutton what are you doing here"? I asked surprised.

"I decided to switch positions and get back on the rails and lo and behold you on my first train". He said noticing Abigail. "Oh I'm sorry Miss, Wurley who'so your friend"? he asked.

"Old Man Sutton this is my friend Abigail Jenkins". I introduced her.

"How do you do Old Man Sutton any friend". She greeted.

"Any friend of Wurley is a friend of mine, nice to meet you". He replied.

"So how's life on o'l Main Street USA". He asked.

"I can't even begin to describe it". I said.

"Good because I'm taking you back to Town Square everybodies a waitin' "! He said blowing his whistle and the train began to move.

We were passing the edge of the Grand Canyon when Old Man Sutton let us out of the caboose to see it closer. Abigail was apparently scared of heights she was putting her head on shoulder and wrapping her arms around me. I felt a warm feeling in the body AND IT WAS NOT THE WEATHER)!

We reached the Main Street depot and got off. I heard the marching band playing but I we were told to stay in the waiting room.

I saw Abigail sitting by herself so I joined her.

"Sorry about the Grand Canyon I was a bit scared of the cliff". She said blushing again.

"No big deal we all have fears ( I was a bit scared for her I was holding her tight and the caboose tighter to make sure she was safe) I'd just hate it if I had to meet Cruella De Vil". I said as she laughed at it.

"Thanks". She said.

"For what"? I asked.

"For being such a good friend, for being someone I can actually have fun with you wouldn't believe how many tea parties my mother made me go to, I would rather get kidnapped by Jessie James"! She laughed.

"Don't scare with that thought". I said.

"D'aww aren't you sweet" She sighed kissing the scratched cheek.

"That makes me feel a lot better, you should be my nurse." I said, she laughed. "Can I return the kiss". I said. Then I thought I went to far.

"Okay". She said quickly. I kissed her and we both were laughing. Old Man Sutton came in.

"Alrighty Wurley your big moment has come knock em' dead pal" He said.

"I'll meet you down stairs" Abigail said walking down the stairs. I began to sing a little from song in my head if I remember it was Sunbonnet Sue.

"It was only a kind of a kid kiss, but it tasted much nicer than pie and the next thing I knew I was dead stuck on you when I was a kid so fine". I sang in my head when I heard a large crowd shout.

WELCOME TO MAIN STREET USA

Now time to time for some fun for I am officially a citizen of Main Street USA


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Party Time and Reconciliation: Presented this week by the Santa Fe and Disneyland R.R.

Needless to say the welcoming committee pulled out all stops just for me in fact I had a hard time to believe this was all for me. All the citizens of Main Street filled the town square with the marching band blaring "In the Good Old Summertime" and everyone just having a good time. I spotted Rich in front of the Firehouse dressed in a uniform.

"Hey pal is this what you kept me from". I playfully asked.

"New we kept you from seeing us make this happen". He returned smartly.

"So you're a fireman how come you haven't mentioned this before"? I asked.

"Well almost everyone on Main Street has one civic duty or another yak know just put sometime into the community dad and I are volunteer firefighters, mom is with the Literary Society and even Samantha is learning how to sing to join the choir popularly known as the "Voices of Liberty". He explained. "You got anything you might be interested in"? He asked.

"Well I used to play the tuba in my school's band but I don't know if I'm that good to join a group as famous as the Disneyland Band (Trust me look them up they are well known)". I shyly said.

"There is no sense in not trying just go and talk to Victoria Trumpette she might be the choir director but she arranges all auditions for anything here music related last I heard she was by the opera house helping cast a man to play Abraham Lincoln". He pointed out.

I walked down across the square hearing the gossip and just plain enjoyment of the guests when a I noticed someone sitting on a bench near the train depot looking depressed.

"Excuse me are you okay". I asked thinking how stupid of a question I just asked.

"I'm fine besides why would you be concerned after all this is YOUR party". I soon saw it was Abigail's sister.

"Ya know your are the most phony liar I ever heard besides I always hated to see a frown especially in a town known for smiles". I tried to comfort and took out a handkerchief for her to dry her face.

"Well I might as well tell someone….You see I'm not a true child of Abigail's parents I was adopted by them making Abigail my step sister". She started. "It was this day that I was a little girl riding on the train with my real parents and judging by the paper and font of the note that was slipped in my hat were presumably from Fantasyland, it was very crowded do the coach was full of people I grabbed both my parents hands tightly but as we rounded Frontierland I could feel them wriggle their hands out of mine and I was literally lost I was pushed out of the coach and onto the platform…..". She was really starting to cry I hugged her to try to comfort her, she squeezed me tight and continued. "I was crying loud as any child would have if they lost their parents that's when Abigail's mother still pregnant at the time found me and took me to her house in New Orleans Square until they could find my parents and after a dew week's they adopted me I was extremely happy especially since I would have a sister once and one day we were playing near the riverbed and our ball landed near a bunch of boys and Abigail went to go get it that's when they started to tease her and things and I went to protect her I got into a fight and that's when mother started to teach me how to be a "proper woman" aka a snobbish brat". She finished her story and could totally relate to her regarding parents so that's when I told her my story.

"Ya know I never thought Abby had such a great sister dumb manner don't mount to notin' compared to what you did for her". I said grinning and I think if you wanted you could change everyone else's minds about you". I added.

"How"? She asked.

"I'm sure you know it's a small world is essentially a safe haven for children from horrible families from all over the world and they are a bit short handed for volunteers and I think they could use someone like you". I insisted. "Someone the children could feel safe around and be protected as well as loved". I continued.

"I…I don't know" She said nervously.

"Want me to go with you". I said. She smiled a bit and took me hand. "The Disneyland Band can wait" I thought in my head.

Unknowingly to us Abigail and Rich saw the whole thing.

"Well how do you like my sister now". Abigail asked.

"She has been here for years and no one could figure her out and my brother is here for a month and she was crying". He sighed.

"Pay up". She snapped. Rich gave her a crumpled up $20

Yes, yes I know I was not focusing much on the ancient "Sorcerer's of the Magic Kingdom" aspect but I'm a bit stumped at the moment as to how introduce the character's from Adventure land and Tomorrowland I'm mostly making it up as I go now.

SparkChaser's words of wisdom: Don't gamble and remember you don't have to be a sorcerer to make magic.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

It's Not a Small World After All

Presented this week by Merlin's Magic Shoppe "Don't do it it's a TRICK"

NOTE: DISNEY FANS WILL RECOGNIZE A FEW FACES IN THIS CHAPTER AND I BY NO MEANS AM TRYING TO DEFACE THEM IF YOU THINK OTHER WISE PLEASE LET ME KNOW SO I CAN CHANGE IT.

Elizabeth and I hoped on the next omnibus to go to Fantasyland so she could volunteer at It's a Small World.

"Why are you being so kind, generally the men I know are completely arrogant I can't even tell you about how annoying that Gaston can be". She said sparking the quiet ride.

"I came from a house that…..well lets say it made me appreciate life a lot more and that I should always listen to those who need a friend…and that a smile can cure any demeanor". I Explained. "I learned that one from Old Man Sutton heck he was the whole towns grandpa but, we had a particular bond". I continued.

"Well it looks like they both taught you right". She said as the turn of the century double decker bus stopped.

"Lake of the Swans, Fantasyland". The driver announced as we got off. Okay needles to point out Sleeping Beauty Castle was GINORMOUS I mean seriously I surprised it doesn't cast a shadow over town.

"Worley I have to warn you seem to have followed our history so you must know the time when Main Street was truly down hill with all the shops with nothing but generic stuff". She started I nodded me head shivering at the thought that my favorite land (in reality) was like that. "Even the magic shop was not the same, anyway when the old management system we set up where we ruled our own lands and have a grand council was brought back Main Street could breathe and the citizens truly felt happiness again". She went on. "Needless to say the Princess were not happy for the dumbest reasons "They lost sales on their junk and lost meet-n-greets (as if they needed more) and with Main Street becoming the model town it used to be with all the little unique shops and such don't be surprised at a few evil glances". She warned.

"Eh so what if a few prissy girls lost some plushies. The guests love what Main Street is now and we got back some of our favorite hangouts everyone wins". I said.

We walked into the courtyard and it felt like walking into a renaissance fair with a bit of a twist. Continuing on our way we passed by Toad Hall home of the eccentric J. Thaddeus Toad Esquire and his mighty fleet of motorcars.

"HELLO YOU THERE YOUNG MAN YOU MUST BE THE NEW CHAP IN TOWN". A Cockney voice greeted.

"Mr. Toad it is a pleasure you were one of my favorite story characters ever". I said as I turned around, I was expecting the Disney anamorphic amphibian but he resembled how he looked in the 1996 version.

"Okay why does he look like THAT Toad"? I whispered into Elizabeth's ear.

"Because the author just watched that version, he liked it since they used live actors but managed to portray animals with subtle things like whiskers and tails but they were still able to look human plus Disney was a distributer". She explained.

"Oh boy it is truly and honor to meet you sir and who is your friend". Mr. Toad said.

"I am Elizabeth Jenkins sir". She curtsied.

"Young lady I don't care much for all that stuffy business just be normal around me". He said in his usual jolly voice.

"What's normal in this place". I said under my breath.

"So my good man where are you are you heading hrrrm"? He asked.

"The Small World plaza Mr. Toad". Elizabeth answered.

"Very well m'good lady hope in I just got a new car". Mr. Toad brought out a 1907 Model 35 Thomas Flyer (great car).

"Not so fast Toad". A voice warned.

"OH Ratty must you interrupt when I'm socializing with new residents". Toad complained.

"Usually no but when it comes to the safety of others yes this is one car you did not put restraints on for guests". Rat came in pulling his tail along. "Further more you know very well this car is for Macbadger's birthday gift". He concluded. Mr. Toad drove the car back to its hiding place then Ratty turned to us.

"Now then I'll have you two know that it is much quicker by water so come with me and well hop a canal boat". He guided us to the river landing. The ride was calm enough we passed some of the homes of all the famous characters that made Disney what it is but in a bend I saw a roped of section so I inquired to Ratty.

"That William is Matterhorn Chute it's a stretch of bad rapids that leads to Matterhorn Mountain it used to be a hotspot for any extremist that wished to climb the mountain itself they believed it was a right of passage of sorts, if you survived the rapids you shall scale the peak". He explained. " Rumors say that there is some sort of snow creature that inhabits the chute and the caves of the mountain, clearly these are just rumors but climbers and bobsledder's alike claim to have heard or even see this beast in the caves plus some expeditions went into the caves and never came out such as the infamous Well's party in 1994". He concluded. As we went along Elizabeth noticed something in the woods.

"What is that"? I asked.

"I have no clue". Elizabeth said.

"Now that's a familiar sight, William did you tell me that your teachers are called the Terrible Trio". He asked and I replied yes. "Just as I thought you see Eisner, Pressler and Harris were once three top executives in the Disney organization Eisner was fine in the beginning he did give us Splash Mountain and Big Thunder as well as Star Tours a fine addition but he was too ambitious putting parks everywhere then Paris came as beautiful as it was it was a failure a true pity". He began. "That's when he changed you see William our world is a complication of everything Disney is made of that's why we have Liberty AND New Orleans Square so what ever happens in one place happens to us we try our best to keep up our appearance but he was too fast for us". He went on. "Then Pressler came in and he trashed it all it seemed our world was falling apart he never went to a park in his life, he thought of our home as nothing more than a shopping mall never mind the rides and Harris was his minion". He kept going. "After a while we revolted and dropped them out of their positions then they truly became a laughing stock and they had no choice but to get a job a teachers and I doubt they can even do that job". He finished.

"I can only wonder what there doing"? I wondered.

After a little longer we reached our destination and thanked Ratty for the ride and warned us to watch our tails (pun intended).

"Well here we are Small World Mall". I said gesturing at the signature glockenspiel. "You ready"? I asked.

"Yes I'm ready". She said with a slight tear in her eye but still smiling. We walked past boat launch to a side entrance that only true residents know of. Opening the door was a small reception like sitting at a couple of desks were two women and two men.

"Mrs. Blair, Mrs. Davis and the Sherman Brothers I should have guessed you operated this place". I said excitedly.

"Yes and we need all the help we can get for every child we find a loving family for three more come in". Mrs. Davis said. "I can barely keep up with making so many clothes.

"Sorry I but I'm not the one who is volunteering but I have someone the kids will go crazy for". I said as Elizabeth came in.

"Your kidding HER Wurley I know you were only here for a month or so but Elizabeth is by no means a parental figure in any sense". Richard Sherman said shocked.

"Please Mr. Sherman sir, just give me a chance this is my opportunity to redeem myself after all the years of degrading people". She begged. "Wurley believes I can do this and after just one conversation with him I trust him more than anyone I've ever known, if he believes in me I'm sure I can do it". She said.

"Well if Wurley believes you are up to the challenge, you think you can sing a couple dozen children to sleep"? Mrs. Blair asked smirking.

"I could sing to them in MY sleep". She replied and she was gestured into the building turning back to smile at me and have me a coy little wink. I exited the building and walked out into the open when and Owl with a monocle and scholar hat spoke to me much to my surprise.

"Ah Mr. Hancock greeting I come from the word of Merlin and his majesty himself to give you a few messages from his Majesty please come to this address tonight he will let your family know and from Merlin "Thanks for the free advertising". The owl said flying away. I began to walk turning to…..YOU.

"You see folks its just Mr. Butler for "The Happiest Millionaire" said EVERY BIT OF LIFE IS LIT BY FORTUOSITY ME TWINKLIN' IN THE EYE WORD EVERY BIT OF IS LIT BY FORT-U-OSITYYYYYYY"!

Who is his Majesty? , why does he want Wurley, and why does Merlin thank Wurley for advertising his shop when I WROTE IT PLUS IT WAS CLOSED SINCE 83'.

YES I KNOW I POST CHPATERS INFREQUENTLY I'M TRYING TO JUGGLE SCHOOL AND OTHER ACTIVITIES. I'M SORRY FOR THE WHAT AND NEXT TIME I SWEAR I WILL INTRODUCE THE FANTASYLAND SORCERER.


End file.
